


弦

by user80283



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user80283/pseuds/user80283
Summary: Wrote this for a writing class lol
Kudos: 2





	弦

2020/5/9

你听过弦因紧绷断裂的声音吗？

被施加过度压力的弦扭曲变形，哀嚎不止，如同炼狱中燃烧着，无法得到救赎的亡魂，但拉扯弦的力度并未停止。它已经到了忍耐的极限，最终，伴随着一声轻响，这根不起眼的弦崩断了。

一生中或多或少会经历这样在高压下崩断的时刻，而D不同，他出生起弦便是断开的。没有人知道原因是什么，也没有人在意，毕竟他毫不起眼，唯一与他相伴的只有一只忠犬，他就是这样靠着野草般顽强的生命力活到现在。

D从来没有因此觉得自己很奇怪。他是断裂的，破碎的，自然也理解不了那些完好的，弦绷得直直的那些人是怎么想的。他的想法很简单，有饭吃，有安身之处，他就可以进行光合作用，自给自足。他不奢求更多，也无法理解更复杂的追求，理想也罢，追求也罢，对于他而言是无关紧要的空话。他所在乎的，只有下顿是否能填饱肚子。

D是看不见生活的希望，因为他没有任何理由相信将来生活会更好，断线的风筝漫无边际地飘着，眼前没有供他行走的大道，也没有人告诉他未来的方向在哪里。

他是不幸的，也是幸运的。没有规划好的人生轨迹，也就意味着没有条条框框的约束，不必按照他人的意愿而活。

D羡慕着别人的正常生活，同时也拥有着断了弦的人独有的优势。他可以毫不顾忌地做出超出自身能力范围的壮举，令人感到措手不及，但他的不按常理出牌相较于普通人又显得格外珍贵。他找到了适合自己的位置，也找到了值的为之努力的目标。

后来，他遇到了A。他很看不上他，因为他是一个拥有完整的弦的人，却选择了和他相同的位置。他们吵架，嘴上的争执又很快升级为肢体攻击，打得不分上下，被制止后，D依然对A没有多少好感。

他不明白的是，为什么一个完好无损的人可以站在高地指责他没有追求。他不理解A说出这番话的缘由，此前也未曾替他人着想，毕竟光是生存下去已经如此艰难了。已经断掉的弦没有同理心，因此不曾尝试理解过A肩负的责任和他眼中未来的模样。

他们间的敌意本该一直持续下去，如果不是A替D挡下了攻击。D在刻意的挑拨离间下，受到猜忌，曾经与他并肩作战的人为了自己的利益不得不牺牲掉他，他势单力薄，终究还是扛不住压力。然而这个时候A却挡在他身前，让他们不要决定一个人的性命。我们可以再想办法，一定会有别的方法走出这个楼，他弓着腰说着，不要中了对方的计谋。

在那个瞬间，D忘记了A初次见面时不屑的表情，忘记了拳头打在他身上拳拳到肉的痛感，也忘了斥责他时的那份严厉。A像弦一样柔韧，时而内敛蓄力，时而全力将箭矢射出。D突然明白过来，A其实早已将他视作自己的责任，不自觉地担心后辈的安危，也因此对他的缺少追求感到不满。

A的承受能力也是有限的。弦被拉扯过度会断裂，他所承受的责任也总有一天会把他压得变形，无法使用。

D怔住了，为自己的短浅感到愧疚。他诚然比A不幸，但他又怎能以此为由否定A的付出？A又何尝不是一个受苦的人？

身陷困境不是推脱的理由，A拼尽全力地活着也不比D的活法轻松。D想通了，不禁由衷地佩服起这根绷紧的弦。

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a writing class lol


End file.
